


Flesh for Fantasy

by lds



Series: The Atlantis Club [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney continues to explore the steamier side of Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh for Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Kerensa, all remaining errors are proudly mine

Doctor Rodney McKay lay on the bed, naked as the day he was born, trying to determine once again how he let himself get talked into these things. Yes he had enjoyed living out one of his own fantasies, or at least as close as he could come here on Atlantis, so he didn't really feel like saying no when approached to help out with another. It's just that he wished the other fantasy could have been a little friendlier to him.

As it was, the astrophysicist found himself tied to the bed, once again masked so he couldn't see what was happening around him, a gag in his mouth and a butt plug stuck well, up his butt. He had been assured just a little bondage, nothing more. The woman who helped set him up for the night's adventure had whispered in his ear before she left that it was a good thing for such a cock whore to be well prepared. The thrill that shot through him on hearing that phrase went straight to his hardening cock.

He tilted his head trying to make out the sounds around him. Rodney knew someone or someones had entered the room as his assistant had left. He could hear occasional noises indicating the room was occupied by people other than him.

The soft touch of a hand to McKay's stomach, fingers slowly brushing upwards barely touching his skin caused ripples of excitement to flow through his body. Fingers started to circle around one of Rodney's nipples, lightly tickling but not actually rubbing the nub. McKay tried to shift to bring the hand closer and get contact but when he did that the hand pulled away. His groan of frustration quickly turned to gratification when a tongue started lapping at the tortured nipple. He arched upward forcing the nub into the mouth of his companion who began to suckle and nip at the very sensitive area of Rodney's body. The hand reappeared, working the neglected nipple, twisting and pinching, sparking little shots of pleasure for McKay.

The hand drifted downwards, softly drawing circles on Rodney's chest and stomach. The mouth roamed over to his other nipple exposing it to the same treatment as it had given the first one, nipping and sucking. As the hand moved further down, the mouth started to follow in its wake, lapping along McKay's sensitized skin. Both the hand and the mouth bypassed Rodney's now weeping cock, however the stubble covered chin scraped along one side inciting a hiss of excitement from the scientist.

McKay's companion shifted around to better access of the delicate area of the inner thighs, scraping teeth and sucking the tender skin. Much to Rodney's aggravation this was kept up for a while, moving from one thigh to the other, his cock being ignored during the ministrations. The scientist struggled against his restraints in attempts to manoeuvre into contact, and just when he thought he could take no more, a hand took hold of his balls, massaging them. McKay sobbed as the sensations from the touch rolled through his body.

The neglect of Rodney's aching cock came to an end when the mouth closed sensually over the tip, sucking it in while the tongue twirled teasingly around its edges. McKay arched off the mattress, tugging at his leg restraints. The mouth slowly worked its way down the scientist's cock, humming and licking as it went. The hand continued to massage his balls, squeezing them and rolling them around in its palm. Shivers of pleasure ran through Rodney's body, sensations seemed to be coming from everywhere, his body came in contact with something moving, including the restraints at his wrists and ankles. The butt plug scraped against his prostate occasionally as McKay writhed on the bed, sending sparks through his body. The pressure building inside him to a peak.

As waves of ecstasy crashed through Rodney, a distant part of his mind registered that he had not actually cum. As the tremors subsided, McKay felt more than heard the snigger from the mouth still wrapped around his cock. He had forgotten about the cock ring the woman had put on him earlier after the restraints had been tied and the gag inserted. Though he had experienced the pleasure of his orgasm, Rodney's body did not get the release it had expected.

Another onslaught of caresses and kisses assaulted McKay's already inflamed senses. He felt like a bundle of pleasure nerve endings pulsating. Rodney wanted to reach out and touch, to share, aggravated by the fact he was tied down. Yet, at the same time, he was completely turned on by the lack of control he had of what was happening to him, the need to trust this individual he couldn't even identify.

Rodney felt the butt plug slip out and lubed fingers press into the entrance of his ass. Those talented digits found and rubbed his prostrate, sparking shivers before leaving to make way for the intimate invasion of the cock. McKay jerked his body, trying to speed up his companion, but the other man was having none of it and the restraints left the scientist with limited options of influence.

Just when McKay felt he could take no more of the man's controlled approach, the languorously movements started to take on more urgent thrusting. Rodney met each lunge with a push back of his own, increasing the friction as the two men moved towards completion. A hand wrapped around Rodney's neglected cock, flicking the ring off and stroking the scientist.

Rodney had never cum so hard in his life. He had felt his orgasm right down to his finger tips. Biting down hard on the gag in his mouth, McKay had embarrassingly passed out from the waves of ecstasy. When he had come to, he found himself being gently cleaned off by his partner. The man then untied his legs, carefully massaging the muscles around where the restraints had been. The hands then drifted up over his body to the gag itself, removing it from the mask he was wearing. Water was wiped across his dry lips and he was offered a sip from a glass to quench his parched throat and mouth.

The hand restraints were not removed as McKay had expected at this point. Rather the man straddled Rodney's chest. At first, the scientist tensed in trepidation, then licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come. The man placed pillows behind McKay's head to help prop him into a better position, but he was still likely to have a stiff neck when it was over, something that did not deter the scientist at all.

Rodney opened his mouth eagerly when he felt the tip of the cock pressing against his lips. Licking the shaft as it pushed inwards. McKay sensed that it would be more of fucking of his mouth then the giving of the blow job, but either way he loved it and was already foretasting sucking the man dry. The thrusting movements from the start were urgent and fast, none of the prolonged movements of earlier. Rodney gagged a little, as the thrusts were deep, but he adapted to the movements quickly. It was about the man in McKay's mouth getting off. Given the intensity of what he had experienced earlier, Rodney was doing what ever he could to push the other man including humming and scraping the cock gently with his teeth. When the man finally came, McKay swallowed eagerly while the man collapsed over him.

After a few moments the man moved to the side, reached up and removed the arm restraints. Like with the legs earlier, he gave a quick rub down of McKay's wrists before settling down on the bed to rest for a little while. McKay remained still next to him, enjoying the moment, pleased that he had been part of this little game. It was only after he heard the man leave and McKay finally removed the mask that it occurred to the scientist that not a word had been spoken the entire time.


End file.
